


Class of 1996

by pairatime



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alumni, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Jason return home to see old friends and share some news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class of 1996

**Author's Note:**

> smallfandomfest round 6 Power Rangers: Jason/Billy, it's been

“I am as prepared as I’m ever will be,” Billy responded glancing at Jason before looking back at Ernie’s Juice Bar and the large poster that hung over it announcing the Alumni party to everyone, “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” Jason said with a smile as he offered his hand to Billy and just kept smiling when Billy raised an eye brow, “I can do this. I want to do this,” he said one last time before he kissed Billy quickly before grabbing the other man’s hand with his own.

Billy just smiled and let the larger man lead him into Ernie’s place and the crowed within. The Bar was rather full, filled with Alumni from a wide range of years, some he knew by name, others by sight and other not at all. But he didn’t see his oldest friends.

“I don’t see them, can you?” Jason asked as he scanned the lobby looking for their oldest friends.

“It seems they are even later-,” Billy started before he was cut off by a hand draping itself over his shoulder and a head thrusting itself between the two men.

“Well if it isn’t the brain and his brawn,” Bulk said looking back and forth between them.

“Or is it the brawn and his brain?” Skull asked as he stepped around Jason to stand in front of the pair.

“Bulk you made it,” Jason said.

“Eugene,” Billy added looking at Skull, “Are you still with the American Classical Orchestra? We saw you with them in Boston last spring, you where very good.”

“Of course he is, he’s one of their best,” Bulk answered for Skull as Skull gave a mock bow. 

“Yeah, We’re back in Boston again month after next, are you going to that one?” Skull asked as he looked at them.

“We’ll be there, always willing to support a friend and you guys are good,” Jason said as he turned from Skull to Bulk, “what about you? How’s New York?”

“New York is great man, if you haven’t been to the city you need to go,” Bulk said before Skull cut him off.

“Yeah, some of the clubs are the best right Bulky,” Skull added pulling his punk collar.

“Skull, Ernie just put out one of his pies, come one,” Bulk ordered as he grabbed his friend and marched toward the pie table.

“No matter how much those two have changed they’re still the same,” Jason said as he folded his arms and smiled watching them walk away.

“Inevitably, should we attempt to get our old table as we wait for the others?”

“Yeah, I’ll get some smoothies, meet you there,” Jason answered as he started heading to the bar.

***

“Look who I ran into,” Jason said as he stepped out of the crowed holding a pair of smoothies accompanied by Kim.

“Bro, Kim,” Tommy said as he stood up from the table where he was sitting between Billy and Kat.

“Kim, Jason, it’s great to see you two,” Kat said as she rose too, pulling Kim into a hug.

“Kat it’s great to see you too, it’s been too long,” Kim said in response, “where’s Rachel? I was hoping to see her,” she asked ending her hug with her fellow Pink Ranger.

“She’s with Tommy’s parents but I have photos,” Kat answered.

“You weren’t the only one to find some old friends,” Billy said as he took his blueberry smoothie from Jason.

“Looks that way,” Jason said to Billy as he took Tommy’s hand and pulled him into a half hug before taking a sit next to Billy, “how’s the track been?”

“It’s been great man, I’ve had some awesome times. But what about you two, you guys haven’t been back from Boston in almost, what three years?” Tommy asked looked at the two.

“Life has been busy,” Billy said.

“I’ll say, I’ve been taking some classes but you’re almost done with your second PHD?” Tommy asked as he sipped at his own smoothie.

“Third, he got his second last winter,” Jason interrupted beaming at his Blue Ranger.

“I’m not the only one with a degree; Jason just got his Bachelor in Law and Justice and Kat told me it wasn’t a few classes but enough for a Bachelor once you pick your major,” Billy added as he looked over at Kim and Kat.

“Yes, he’s been taking online and night classes between races,” Kat said as she turned toward the rest of the table, “But he’s still undeclared,” she added giving Tommy a pointed look.

“I’m thinking, I don’t want to rush it,” Tommy defended himself.

“We can talk about his indecisiveness some other time, have you seen those photos?” Kim interrupted as she showed the group the photos of Rachel she’d just gotten from Kat.

“What is she, over one now?” Jason asked as he reached form the photos.

“Two and a half Jason,” Billy corrected as she leaned closer to Jason so that he could see the photos as well, “she’s beautiful.”

“Yes she is,” Tommy said as he smiled at Kat.

“Where is she? Your parents?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, they love seeing her,” Tommy answered.

“I’m very grateful for that,” Kat added.

“Second that,” Tommy supported.

“Speaking of who’s not here, where are the others?” Kim asked before sipping at her smoothie.

“Zak’s still in Europe, He can’t make it this year,” Jason told the group before turning to Billy, “Where’s Tanya?”

“She’s in Africa on her UN internship,” Billy supplied, “I’m not sure about the others.”

“The trio were going to be here, they just seem to be running late,” Tommy said.

“Probably can’t decide who’s dating who,” Kim joked.

“Those three are still trying to figure themselves out?” Jason asked.

“Those three are a true love triangle,” Billy added.

“Enough about them, you two said you had a big announcement,” Tommy said.

“Yeah, don’t keep us waiting any longer,” Kat added after Tommy.

“We’ll what we wanted to say was…”Jason started before he trailed off.

“What he’s trying to say is now is that the Judiciaries of our state have changed to make it legal we plan to our arrangement binding in a civil court,” Billy explained in a single breathe as the others just looked at him.

“What he means is-” Jason started before he was cut off.

“You’re getting married?” Adam said in surprise as he reached the table flanked by Aisha and Rocky.

“Man that rocks!” Rocky added as Kim jumped up and pulled Billy into a hug.

“It took you two long enough,” Aisha said as she sat down at the time.

“Like you have any room to talk.” Tommy shot back looking at the trio.

“We’ve got it straighten out,” Rocky told the group, “We’re both going to date him.”

“Only in California,” Kat said smiling, “but now when’s the wedding?”

“We haven’t set a date yet.” Jason started.

“It depends on when you will be able to make it to Boston.” Billy explained.

“We’ll make the time right guys.” Tommy said looking around the group.

“Of course.”

“Name the date.”

“Right.”

“Are we helping plan it?”

“We’ll be there but who’s are the best men?” Rocky asked looking at the two.

“I’m not ready after all,” Jason said.


End file.
